falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bella Novraw
A rarity among the wastes, Bella is an acrobat performing with Macdoww's Traveling Circus. Childhood Born to farmers in Central Kansas, Bella spent the first several years sitting around the small farm that her parents operated, gaining more chores as she got older. When "helping" her father move the hay into the loft (really just sitting by the upper door of the barn) she fell out of the loft and luckily landed in a hay pile. Unlike her father, who was struck with intense fear, Bella was giggling and wanting to do it again. She repeated it a few more times that day (which earned her a good spanking) and a time-out. After she was free, she began to cartwheel and run around. Over the next few years she practiced and learned how to juggle, cartwheel, tumble and flip, both front and back. This counted for little on the farm, however, so she had to practice at night or early in the morning, and quickly grew tired of farm life. Her chance came in 2279 when a circus came to their area. Begging her parents to let her go, she was amazed by the acts; Strong men lifting metal beams and wrestling Yao Guai, Fire-dancers and the "horrible fleshless man!" (an old ghoul carny). Staying after everyone left to meet the performers, she quickly befriended several of them, including MacDoww himself. When he asked her if she could do anything, she immediately began flipping and tumbling all over the tent, causing him and the others to laugh and clap. After they calmed down and she stopped, he offered her a spot in the show, if she wanted it. Circus life Bella went home to think about the offer, and found her parents waiting up for her. Forgetting the time, she had gotten in at 2:00 a.m. To her parents' worry. Asking her what took her, she told of the things she has seen and the offer she received. Her mother was immediately against it, telling her that she was fourteen and her place was on the farm until a boy came courting. Her father held his tongue until her mother had stopped fuming and told her he thought it was a great opportunity for something better, which got her mother going again. Having made up her mind and leaving with (one of) her parents' blessing she hurried to where the circus was pulling up their stakes and left with them. Over the next few months she proved very popular during their stops and earned a prime billing. Her popularity almost ended her career when one fan tried to rape her in her trailer, which was fortunately stopped by a nearby strongman (and the Yao guai). Despite being shaken, she went on to perform at the next stop, and being a little more cautious around fans. Fortunately, she had no more trouble and is loving the circus life. Personality A gregarious and bubbly person all her life, she has no trouble making friends, whether in the circus or at one of their stops. She has managed to keep her upbeat outlook even after the attempted rape, knowing that only a few people are like that. She even will give her money or food to any child that looks like they could use it.